Ceeday
Will (born: ), better known online as Ceeday, formerly Ceedaygaming, is an American comedic gamer who has gained success playing Fortnite. His most well-known type of Fortnite videos are about "Default Skins" (the skin that is automatically given to every player, or the default skin, hence the name) where he trolls default skin players, helps default skin players and occasionally pretends to be a default skin player due to their passive, unskilled, yet comedic nature. Many of his default skin videos are currently the most popular videos on his channel. Ceeday was notable for playing Destiny and had made content of it since the launch of Ceeday's channel. His retirement from Destiny was ultimately due to his exponential growth given from making Fortnite content. Ceeday is also known for doing challenges in Fortnite to add twists and challenging things to do in-game. He usually does challenges that involve new weapons, usually a challenge to hold the max of five of the same new weapon at once. Ceeday is the most popular Fortnite YouTuber when it comes to his video views, gaining over at least 6 - 8 million views per video on average, which is higher than the entire Fortnite community. Ceeday is often #1 on Trending for Gaming whenever he uploads a new video. History Ceeday created his channel in October 2014, but did not start uploading until April 2016. His appearance was Ceedaygaming and he started out by doing multiple montages and gameplays on Destiny. He then just did normal gaming videos on Destiny and sometimes other games. In 2017, he started to edit his gaming videos to make them funny, many with the use of sound effects that are commonly classified as "Ceeday sound effects" even though he didn't create the sound effects. That's just how popular and funny his videos were. This did rack up nearly 100,000 subscribers before he began making and editing funny videos (again, with the sound effects) about Fortnite. Because Fortnite was an overwhelmningly popular game at the time, his videos naturally gained more views, and in just months he had gone from 100K to 2,000,000 subscribers. Account Deletion In late-May of 2018, Ceeday had mentioned that he was getting lag spikes in his gameplay. The problem was he had too many friend requests sent to his account. Ceeday did not turn on the 'Auto-Decline Friend Request' setting, until he found out about it. When he turned it on, he coiuld not access his account, and had no other choice but to delete the account. Ceeday had lost his Fortnite stats, all the outfits he purchased, his favorite outfit Raptor, Raptor's Back Bling and the Disco Pickaxe. Ceeday got his Disco Pickaxe back in early-June 2018, and got his Raptor outfit along with the Back Bling returned mid-June. Inactivity Ceeday had not uploaded for nearly a month (July 8, 2018 - August 7, 2018). His last video was "5 DRUM GUNS 1 Ceeday", and hasn't uploaded since. Ceeday announced on his Community Tab that he is moving houses. Many people claim it doesn't take weeks to move houses. Comeback On August 7, 2018. Ceeday uploaded a video "I SURVIVED LIGMA" explaining in the video about him moving houses, and said that there was a lot of messing up while on the process of moving. He then explained that he will now be able to upload again. However though, Ceeday stopped uploading again in December, 2018 and blacked out his YouTube channel. Ceeweek After hitting 4 million subscribers, Ceeday announced on his community dashboard that he would post Monday - Friday (October 22 - October 27). After Ceeweek was successful and finished, he said that he "almost folded (given up) about 27 times that week." Ceeday vs Tfue .]] Tfue, one of the most well known Fortnite streamers in the community, once called out Ceeday for a 1v1 and said he would "use a pickaxe only" Tfue said. Ceeday made a video response, starting off by 'roasting' Tfue's duo partner Symfuhny, and then Ceeday responds with an image of Tfue at the center of the crosshairs in the "Killshot" image originally by Eminem. Ceeday says (in a sarcastic way) that he can't believe he had to come out of "hibernation" (since his upload schedule was quite inconsistent at the time) to "fight a default skin" (which Tfue is known to be in Fortnite). "Do you know who I am?" Ceeday says. Ceeday then proceeds to show a background image of trash with the text "COMBAT PRO BTW", and continues the response saying, "I am a proud owner of the best pickaxe in the game", says Ceeday. Ceeday accepts Tfue's challenge and asks for a date to begin the 1v1. Additionally, Ceeday's main Raptor made a return after using the Deep Breeze Bundle. Tfue reacted and responded to Ceeday, and made a comment saying "BRING IT ON!!!". However, Ceeday was unable to do the 1v1 because Tfue's comment wasn't a date and time. Ceeday vs NoahsNoah Ceeday and NoahsNoah are both highly known for their comedic gameplays on Fortnite. Noah wanted to start a trend, much like MaximilianMus's 'Oh Yeah Yeah' spam, Noah asked all his fans to change their profile picture to a photoshopped stretched recruit from Fortnite (often called "Craig") and comment 'Oh No No' in the comments section. NoahsNoah showed an example on Ceeday's comment section of his latest video. Ceeday responded to that with the video 'SMASH CODE CEEDAYY',https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHTmbMS1mss telling all of Ceeday's fans to comment 'Use Code Ceedayy' (Ceeday's Support-A-Creator code). It was successful on Ceeday's part. NoahsNoah then made a response called 'Message to Ceeday',https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BrQZ_7W3WWo parodying what Ceeday did when he created the video 'Message to Tfue'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=olaO3YcVf4I. Noah made a picture of Ceeday in the 'KILLSHOT' image originally by Eminem. Noah told Ceeday that there will be 3 rounds. One will be a standard one versus one against each other. The second will be a pickaxe battle, but was unsure what the 3rd round will be, and let Ceeday decide on that. Noah gave Ceeday a full week to respond, "or it's an automatic L". And Ceeday responded 2 days later with the video 'My Response'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fkpB_Kf6TCo, and wants to make sure Noah doesn't run away "like Tfue did". Ceeday says the 3rd round will be a duo game, but the challenge is to get the most kills by themselves. Ceeday says whoever loses the game has to promote the enemies Support-A-Creator code for a video. Ceeday scheduled the 1v1 to be on February 23, 2019. However, there were multiple hiatuses and confusing on what had happen to the Ceeday vs NoahsNoah event, as the event never happened. Unfortunately, Ceeday announced on March 13 that the event will not happen due to different time zones between each other. Channel Blackout On December 31, 2018, Ceeday's YouTube channel was entirely blacked out (plain black profile picture and banner). Multiple theories came in claiming that some things might have happened to Ceeday and / or Ceeday's channel. *Ceeday might have gotten hacked. (Which most likely isn't the case because there would be inaproppriate content posted on Ceeday's channel) *Ceeday purposely blacked out his channel due to depression or stress. *Ceeday purposely blacked out his channel for other reasons. Many other people claimed Ceeday did black out his channel because hackers upload inappropriate videos to take down a channel, which did not happen onto Ceeday's channel. Additionally, Ceeday was again inactive in uploading. Announcement On January 7, 2019, Ceeday made an announcement on his community tab that Ceeday himself blacked out his channel, and the blackout was supposed to last 1 day (December 31 - January 1) to create a new revamp for 2019. However the blackout lasted up to a week because of a road trip that took Ceeday away from uploading or having the time to revamp his YouTube channel. Changes On January 10, 2019, Ceeday made his second video showing his face and an announcement that he has changed his profile picture due to his other one being related to Destiny, which was a game he played before Fortnite, to a new logo with 2 C's next to each other. He also made merch along the way and done his first face-cam video. Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by up to 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. *1 Million Subscribers: May 23, 2018. *2 Million Subscribers: June 29, 2018. *3 Million Subscribers: August 22, 2018. *4 Million Subscribers: October 16, 2018. *5 Million Subscribers: December 10, 2018. *6 Million Subscribers: March 26, 2019. Video View Milestones *100 Million Views: May 24, 2018. *200 Million Views: June 24, 2018. *300 Million Views: August 8, 2018. *400 Million Views: September 11, 2018. *500 Million Views: October 10, 2018. *600 Million Views: November 14, 2018. *700 Million Views: January 9, 2019. *800 Million Views: March 6, 2019. Similar YouTubers *LazarBeam *Fe4RLess *NoahsNoah This page was created on June 15, 2018, by EpicNinjaDude37. Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers